Firearm safety plugs are used to occupy the firing chamber of a weapon and provide a visual indication that the chamber is occupied by a safety round. The presence of the safety round in the chamber insures that live ammunition round cannot be in the firing chamber.
When it is desired to load live ammunition in to the firearm, the safety round is ejected from the firearm and a live round is chambered. The user keeps the safety round, such as in a pocket or ammunition pack for later use when it is desired to have a safety round in place.
Firearms typically require periodic maintenance. In the case of combat firearms, such maintenance must often be performed in the field. However, the carrying of tools and the like for maintaining the firearm can be inconvenient and account for unneeded additional weight.
Accordingly, what is needed is a firearm safety round that functions as a safety round while also providing tools for periodic maintenance of firearms and that is lightweight, portable and easily usable.